Afterward
by ChaoticNightofFlames
Summary: What if none of the dragons of heaven died and neither did Seishiro. How would they deal with the return to normal lifeat. Didn't get a respond will not continue.


. This is my first attempt so I hope its okay. I would love to here any comments Oh, and. I don't own X/1999 which is a good since I probably would have made a mess of it. Warning: Contains KamuixFuma and possibly others I haven't decided yet. Sorry that the first chapter is so short.

**The Final Battle**

It was one month after the battle for humanity and Kamui was finally out of bed. The wounds he had sustained from the final battle with Fuma had taken weeks to heal due to his exhausted state. Even now Kamui couldn't believe what had happened. He knew he would never forget that day at Tokyo Tower.

_It was dark and clouds were gathering in the sky above Tokyo Tower. Fuma stood there waiting for him, a golden sword in hand.(_forgive me, I can't remember how to spell the sword's name_) The two of them stood there quietly_, _hundreds of feet above the glow of lights coming from the city below. Fuma turned to face him...and it began._

_Swords crashed together causing blue and red lightening to spark around the two forms leaping at each other. Fuma brought his blade down shattering Kamui's blade and bit into his shoulder. Blood blossomed from Kamui's shoulder as he stared in shock at his broken blade._

"_It's over," Fuma whispered softly. He lifted his arms for the killing blow._

_A white glistening bird shot between the two of them. Subaru appeared. He grabbed Kamui. Green light flashed and a barrier rose around Tokyo Tower. Using the light as a distraction Subaru escaped with Kamui in tow. _

_Subaru collapsed to the ground, exhausted. _

"_Kamui, Fuma will find us soon. I can't hold this barrier long. My power as a seal is almost gone." Subaru said quietly looking up into the younger man's amethyst eyes. _

_Kamui's expression was pained. He stared down at the broken sword in his hand's. Subaru smiled slightly, sadness in his eyes._

"_Kamui, listen to me. Do whatever it takes to make yourself happy. Forget about everything else. Don't make the same mistake I did." Subaru whispered tiredly. _

"_I can't kill him, I can't. I care too much about him. I would rather die then lose him. Nothing else matters to me, but if I don't stop him then he will destroy the whole world. I could I bear that responsibility on my shoulders." Kamui asked his expression unreadable._

"_Only you can make that decision, Kamui," Subaru answered, "the only thing I can do is tell you how to make a barrier. You must concentrate on what you want to protect, what you hold most dear, only then will you be able to make one." Subaru closed his eyes unconscious. _

"_Thank you," Kamui replied softly knowing that the other man could no longer hear him. He stood there for second considering everything he had just learned, then turn away and strode back to where Fuma was waiting._

"_SO, you're ready to die now. Surely you knew that you couldn't escape. All of that was a wasted effort, the earth will get its wish." Fuma said coldly._

_Kamui smiled as Fuma lunged forward, his blade cut though Kamui's shoulder. Kamui stepped closer ignoring the pain._

"_I understand now what's must important to me. I want to protect you and this world you live in. Before I believed that I had to choose one or the other and because of that I couldn't put up a barrier. The barrier is made to protect and it can't be called up for destruction, yours or mankinds. I know that now." Kamui said smiling._

_Fuma's eyes widened in shock as a golden light started to glow around Kamui. Golden sparks rose from both blades. A glorious green light appeared and started to expand. A huge green barrier engulfed all of Tokyo. Kamui started to collapse and Fuma caught him, once again himself. _

Kamui smiled slightly to himself. He hadn't expected to survive that one. When he had awoke; in a hospital bed, he had been startled, to say the leastNow he had to try and go back to a normal life, with school and all that other stuff. Somehow he doubted that it would be easy.

Students were chattering away in every direction. The different colors seemed to swirl into one as groups of noisy teens rushed by. Kamui sighed noisily. Though he wasn't really a people person school hadn't seemed so alien before. These people where completely oblivious to the battle that had just taken place for the fate of mankind and that knowledge seemed to set him apart from the rest of. There was a distance there now that hadn't been there before.

Kamui sighed a he walked up the stone steps leading to the huge double doors of the school entrance. Passing by streams of unfamiliar faces he headed to his home room. Suddenly a friendly voice called his name. The voice was familiar, very familiar. Kamui sighed mentally and stop. Keiichi was his friend but...he was just too cheerful for Kamui to deal with after everything that happened. His friend quickly caught up to him chattering happily about all the school work Kamui had missed.

The walked towards homeroom together. Kamui stopped suddenly in the door of their homeroom. Golden-brown eyes met reddish-brown as Kamui's childhood friend Fuma Monou turned to look at him. Memories of the battle for mankind flooded back.

"Kamui," Fuma said softly. He watched Kamui his expression unreadable, uncertain how to act. He still didn't remember what had happened while he was "Kamui" but he knew that his friend had scars and not just physical ones. Scars that he himself had caused.

"Fuma," Kamui answered also unsure of his feelings, there was just to much between them for them to fall back into the close friendship that they had shared as children. A major part of the wall between them was the death of Kotori, Fuma's sister. In many ways she had been the bound that had help them together.

"Hey, I didn't know you two knew each other," Keiichi said excitedly, shattering the awkward silence.


End file.
